EXILE TRIBE Wiki
Aoyagi Sho - Sonnan ja nai promo.jpg|"Sonnan ja nai"|link=Sonnan ja nai|linktext=Aoyagi Sho 2nd single, 2017.6.7 on sale EXILE THE SECOND - BORN TO BE WILD promo.jpg|"Summer Lover"|link=Summer Lover|linktext=EXILE THE SECOND new single, 2017.6.28 on sale THE RAMPAGE - FRONTIERS promo.jpg|"Dirty Disco"|link=Dirty Disco|linktext=THE RAMPAGE new single, 2017.7.19 on sale GENERATIONS - Taiyou mo Tsuki mo promo.jpg|"Taiyou mo Tsuki mo"|link=Taiyou mo Tsuki mo|linktext=GENERATIONS new single, now on sale Welcome to the EXILE TRIBE Wiki Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It also include info about groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS and THE RAMPAGE. About EXILE TRIBE is a supergroup formed in 2011 and it is composed of all of the musicians associated with the music dance group EXILE. EXILE TRIBE are... Related to EXILE TRIBE EX News ; January 31, 2017 - New unit FANTASTICS announced : In January 31, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE the new unit FANTASTICS. : The unit have a total of seven performers, five EXPG students coming from the dance team EXILE GENERATIONS: Sawamoto Natsuki, Seguchi Leiya, Naokao Shoya, Hori Natsuki and Kimura Keito, and two EXILE members Sekai and Sato Taiki, which got defined as leaders of the unit. : FANTASTICS will go on a Musha Shugyo tour during February 13, 14 and 20. More information about the unit's future activities will be revealed soon. : EDIT: More dates for the Musha Shugyo were added in March, on the days 4, 10, 12, 14 and 18. Link: Unit announcement | [http://www.ldh.co.jp/eng/news/detail.php?lang=eng&site=EXILE&newsid=0000012600 Information (in English)] Upcoming Releases ; Albums :EXILE ATSUSHI - Music (Vinyl Edition) (June 28, 2017) :GENERATIONS - TBA (Studio Album) (TBA Summer 2017) ; Singles :Aoyagi Sho - "Sonnan ja nai" (June 7, 2017) :EXILE THE SECOND - "Summer Lover" (June 28, 2017) :THE RAMPAGE - "Dirty Disco" (July 19, 2017) ; DVD/Blu-rays — Latest releases by groups ; Albums Sandaime J Soul Brothers - THE JSB WORLD (March 29, 2017) EXILE THE SECOND - BORN TO BE WILD (March 1, 2017) DANCE EARTH PARTY - (February 1, 2017) EXILE - EXTREME BEST (September 27, 2016) ; Singles THE RAMPAGE - "FRONTIERS" (April 19, 2017) GENERATIONS - "Taiyou mo Tsuki mo" (April 12, 2017) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "HAPPY" (March 8, 2017) EXILE THE SECOND - "SUPER FLY" (February 22, 2017) THE RAMPAGE - "Lightning" (January 25, 2017) GENERATIONS - "PIERROT" (November 16, 2016) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Welcome to TOKYO" (November 9, 2016) Aoyagi Sho - "Naita Rosario" (October 26, 2016) Links EXILE TRIBE (3JSB/GENE/Gekidan/RAMPAGE) mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website Upcoming Release ; June 7, 2017 Aoyagi Sho's 2nd single "Sonnan ja nai" June 7 2017 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow on sale! Birthdays Current Events ; November 11, 2016 - February 26, 2017; August 26-27, 2017 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" ; May 17 - June 4, 2017 GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~ Latest Music Videos Poll Favorite THE RAMPAGE single so far: Lightning FRONTIERS EXILE TRIBE wiki rules * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E-girls, create it on the E-girls Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse